39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonah Wizard
Jonah Wizard is one of the Cahills in the hunt for The 39 Clues. He is an international pop-star and his mother, Cora Wizard, is the leader of the Janus Branch. His father, Broderick Wizard, is his guide and ally throughout the Hunt. = History= Jonah Wizard is known for his international popstardom and his TV show, Who Wants to be a Gangsta? His mother, Cora Wizard, is head of the Janus branch. His father, Broderick Wizard, is Jonah's manager for his singing career. Jonah is always trying to please his mother; but he never can which is why he is searching for the 39 Clues. By the end of the series he's really confused. He has been always taught to hunt for the Clues, no matter what, but his recent activity with Dan Cahill left him wondering about his family, the Clues, and himself. = Family= Cora Wizard - Mother,estranged Broderick T. Wizard - Father/suspected Vesper Jane Cahill- Great x22 Grandmother (deceased) Thomas Cahill- Great x22 Granduncle (deceased) Luke Cahill- Great x22 Granduncle (deceased) Katherine Cahill- Great x22 Grandaunt (deceased) Madeleine Cahill- Great x22 Grandaunt (deceased) Gideon Cahill- Great x 23 Grandfather (deceased) Olivia Cahill- Great x23 Grandmother (deceased) Appearance and Personality Jonah is a little conceited, and acts like he's a "gangsta" even though he's from Beverly Hills. He is obsessed with being the best, driven by his mother. Though incredibly famous, he always wants more. Jonah is constantly spending money, and can be very extravagant. He also would love to have a friend his own age, and befriended Dan Cahill for a bit in The Emperor's Code. His father is his manager and is always with Jonah where ever he goes. He is described as having a dazzling smile, and in The Maze of Bones, is shown to speak fluent French. In the Maze of Bones, he first appears at Grace's funeral wearing ripped jeans and a black muscle shirt, which Dan thought was stupid, since he didn't have much muscle. 'Plot Overview' The Maze of Bones Jonah first appears as a superstar at Grace's funeral. He then disappears (Most likely trying to escape the fire.) and reappears in Paris, France. He then takes Dan and Amy on a limo ride. He then offers an alliance but is denied. Nellie stops being a fan of his. Later he tried to steal the vial that held the Lucian Serum, but Amy threatened to break it and forced him to stand with the portrait of Jane Cahill, his ancestor and the founder of the Janus branch. One False Note In this book, it is revealed that he and his father stole a diary that was owned by the sister of Wolfgang Mozart. He hides the book in his hotel room while he attends a party promoting the special DVD release of his hit show Who Wants To Be A Gangsta?. Jonah is distracted by news people while Dan and Amy steal the diary back from him. Jonah later gets a tour of the Janus stronghold, but Amy threatens to ruin a painting unless Jonah gives her a Clue that he earned from the diary. Jonah is unable to make a choice, so he allows Amy to steal the Clue from him. Jonah chases Amy and Dan into the water, where they escape on little canals. Jonah himself takes a canal and chases them further into the water. He chases them until they are knocked out of the canal by Ian and Natalie. Beyond the Grave In this book he is first seen in a museum saying he is da bomb, having an Egyptian flight attendant think he is a bomb. He then appears on a ship threatening to throw Dan and Amy in the Nile saying he's always wanted to be a pirate with his dad in the backround. The Black Circle Jonah is breifly mentioned near the starting of this book when Dan says to Ian, "Wrinkles are the new thing. Just ask Jonah Wizard. He'll tell you". The Emperor's Code Jonah plays a major role in this book as he "rescues" Dan from the factory and takes him in when he had no other contact in China after storming away from Amy. He brings Dan to their hotel and treats him exceptionally well. Even bringing him to one of his concerts in China. He and Dan forms a sort of alliance when he and his father promises Dan to try and contact Amy and Nellie, even though he was tricking him and Amy as well when she and Nellie came to his concert, missing Dan, and answered that he hadn't heard from Dan and promised to tell her if he finds anything as well. They go to the Great Wall of China to find the next clue and where the other Janus members are. He is told about a lead to a clue and discussed using Dan as decoy if it was a trap. While doing the mission, and knowing full well about the danger Dan was nearing to, he readies himself to leave and is close to the exit, before changing his mind and deciding to go back and help his "cuz". Working together, he and Dan captures the hired man that the Kabras had sent for Jonah, but not without destroying some things. While going back to the hotel, they meet Cora Wizard by the elevator. She tries to trick Dan into helping them by telling them all that Dan belonged to the Janus Branch, but, knowing his real branch, Dan slips out that he is a Madrigal and gains satisfaction by seeing their shocked faces. Later on, it shows the Wizard Family talking about what he said. Jonah suggests that Dan was only kidding, but Cora believes that Dan is telling the truth and is furious and disgusted by his previous idea of leaving the clue hunt, even though Jonah did it to escape becoming a power-hungry Janus like his mother. Into The Gauntlet First, he had troubles on what to do because his mother wants him to be just like the Lucians, and if he doesn't do what his mother told him to do, he will be arrested. Jonah suffers a painful injury, in which he breaks his legs. In the end he was able to find his true self and his father too. But of course, this infuriated Cora, so she disowned him. After the Clue Hunt While inside his secret soundproof room, Jonah Wizard views a voicemail from Amy, Dan, and Mr. McIntyre saying the Vespers are coming. It is revealed that he gets an interest in cooking. Jonah's Alliances 'Clues known to have' Pearl, Honey, Sulfur - confirmed while being interrogated by Isabel. And Iron Solute, Tungsten and Silk according to the book clues. Possibly all other Janus Clues, since his mother, Cora Wizard, is the Janus leader 'Talents' Jonah has incredible singing and dancing abilities and art talents, due to the Janus serum in his DNA. And according to Ian in Mission 11, he is a very good cook which suprises Ian. 'Online' *Jonah Wizard's Blog *TeenLife Interview with Jonah Wizard 'Cards' Jonah's main card is Card 80. His ''Into the Gauntlet ''card is number 222. Category:Janus Category:Madrigal Category:Characters Category:Wizard Family Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Online Category:Mission 10 Category:Clues Category:Major Characters